le_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tolin Ulharej
Description Tolin may have sold his soul to a devil, but he doesn't let that put a damper on his spirits! This dragonborn loves his friends more than anything in the world. And that's saying something, because his second favorite thing in the world is food. Seriously, you should see this guy at breakfast. Tolin isn't the brightest and doesn't always make good decisions, but he tries. Tolin is an expert at giving hugs and shooting lasers out of his fingers. Backstory Tolin grew up in a modest all dragonborn community with his mother, father and sister. His family was a part of the Eschaz clan, which was comprised of 4 different red dragonborn families. The Eschaz clan was well known for producing many talented warriors. Due to his imposing height and build, there was a lot of pressure from Tolin's parents to continue the clan tradition and train to be a warrior. His clan placed high value on strength, loyalty and camaraderie. His younger sister, Tyagi was adept at swordplay and quickly outshone him in their daily lessons. Tolin didn't think much of this, because he loved and supported her. However, it did hurt when his mother would go on about how he should be more like his sister. Tolin felt like he had let down his family, so he turned to other methods to get stronger. Logically, the next thing that Tolin thought to do was summon a demon and sell his soul to said demon for greater strength so he could earn the approval of his family. He got this idea when he stumbled upon a book about extraplanar creatures while he was at the library, taking classes on literature with his sister. Tolin quickly got the supplies and the next night, he attempted the ritual. He was successful! A little ''too ''successful, actually. To summon a fiend, one must create a small altar using a mat of leather with a pentacle carved in it, five candles, and a some of the summoner's blood. Tolin sliced his palm open with a blade and let his blood drip onto the pentacle. The symbol lit up, nearly blinding Tolin with a harsh red light. There was a loud boom and a pop, and in a cloud of smoke that smelled like brimstone, the fiend appeared. Tolin sold his soul for more power. The demon sealed the pact, and for a moment, Tolin's eyes blazed with hellish fire. It was at this moment his sister barged in, awoken by the noises. She was horrified by what she saw. At first, she thought he was possessed, but then she saw the altar, and the knife, and realized this was deliberate. She ran to wake her parents who ran to wake the neighbors, until the whole town was awake. Summoning demons is outlawed in Tolin's town, so he was run out and banished from his clan, which is one of the greatest shames a dragonborn can suffer. Tolin Eschaz Ulharej became Tolin Ulharej and for the longest time, he wandered dejectedly from town to town, growing accustomwd to the nomadic lifestyle. While this was happening, Tolin's fiend furthered its hold on his soul. The demon could communicate with him and coerce him into making sacrifices for it. This was truly a dark time for the dragonborn. He had nobody except for a manipulative fiend that whispered into his ear at night. That changed when Tolin met Myril Rosselkiir. Myril was an elf necromancer that did odd jobs and was looking for a stable source of income. Something clicked and they immediately became instant friends. Tolin and Myril traveled together for a good two years. It was one of the happiest periods of Tolin's life. He had found his new clan in Myril. While taking a lucrative job that sent the pair into a minotaur guarded cave, Myril was beat to death and Tolin barely escaped. This absolutely destroyed him. He couldn't bear to stay in the same town. So Tolin did the one thing he could do best.. Wracked with grief, he packed up and left. From then on, he had a hard time connecting with people in fear that he would just lose them like he lost Myril. That changed when he was kidnapped and woke in a mysterious room with virtual strangers. Relationships Tiifida "Wow, where do I start? Tiffida is always supportive and she's also really cool! She's saved my life many times and I thank her for that. I really owe her! Maybe when this is all over I'll buy her a stepping stool so she can reach the highest shelf." Horatio "Horatio is the best! He always patches me up when I stub my toes or bump my head on a low doorframe. I sometimes feel like I annoy him, though. He ''hates ''it when I call him Horat. I don't get it. It's just a shortening of his name!" Elethia "Elethia is like, my best friend. I always help her steal from innocent bystanders and she always bets on me in fights and drinking contests. Back when we first met, I had to give her gold to make her be friends with me, but now I only have to give her a silver every two days! She's definitely come from a rough place but that just makes me want to support her. It makes me happy when she's happy." Eliz "Eliz is sooo powerful and awesome! In the mornings, she never talks to anyone before getting her coffee, but I think it's our differences that bring us closer. I forget sometimes, but she has like, two of every organ. I can't remember why though...I think it has to do with her magic or something. She's so competent and we probably wouldn't all be here if it wasn't for her." Morbid "Morbid is a necromancer, which means he can raise the dead and stuff. I think he might be able to raise someone that I had lost years ago. I feel kind of selfish asking such a big task of him. I guess we'll just have to see how it pans out."Category:Player Characters Category:Grand Forests Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Dragonborn